Morgiannette, Mariette & Minnette
by Digger McFoogle
Summary: This is the story of Marriette, the young girl in the villiage of Moucouton, and her sisters who all fight for France but in very different ways. They yearn to be together, but realise that duty comes first. In letter format
1. From Pierre to the Government

Correspondence of the DePaviel family

                                                          1er mars, 1802

to the secretary of his excellency Napoleon Bonaparte

Birthdates and backgrounds of the illegitimate Hammond/DePaviel sisters, accused enemies of la republique:

Minnette Alouise DePaviel (1771-1797)- Mother of msr. Pierre DePaviel(father le Marquis de Moucouton), Governor, residende de Paris. Original member of la resistance, accused spy of the Royalist movement. clear murder, most probably assassination.

Marriette Alisee DePaviel (1774-1795)- Ladies maid for le Marquise de Moucouton. Accused of betraying the Republicans to the Royalist army. unofficial Assassination.

Morgianette Adelae DePaviel also Gloria Britannia, 5th Countess Mayton (1778-1796)-  Mother of Marianne (parentage unknown), wife of Courtenay Gordon, 5th Earl of Mayton. taken to Britain at the age of 7 to be brought up by her legitimate family on fathers side. died in suspicious circumstances, probable murder/assassination.

I propose that these women have been falsely accused of their crimes. Enclosed are all of the salvageable documents passed between the sisters. I ask that the DePaviel name be cleared publicly, so that myself and Marrianne can live lives of dignity.

                             Yours with undying love and respect

                                                Msr Pierre DePaviel    


	2. 1793

1793

dearest Marriette

                                                How are you? I am well. I am writing this from Aunt Millecent's town house in Portsmouth .  She bid me to see her; she is very lonely, and I don't think she approves of me staying at Kerriton Heights whilst Father is at sea. To-morrow I shall go see my dearest friend, Davy Williams aboard the good ship Dantinia, no doubt he will of changed from when I last saw him.

The weather is the average of English weather at the beginning of the year; cloudy skies, rain, and sometimes even Snow. Oh how I miss France! The serenity, the language, the idiotic kings.

France should just execute  Louis for treason. Why not? The English did it.

Father  has decided that he does not approve of  the name Chere maman gave me, Morgianette . Though he calls me Miss Morgan in private, I am to be introduced at court as Gloria Britannia... his wife, Madame Hammond has chosen it.

Have you heard from our Sister Minnette recently? She is in Paris, doing prosperous work for an organisation . I hate to think.....

Yesterday I started thinking about Chere Maman and Father.  How they met though they were separated by oceans, how they loved each other though he was married and she was but a kitchen maid, how I was stolen away from my fate with you to live a false life as another woman's daughter.....How could they have kept this affair, knowing that it would make us foundlings? Is love so quick and passionate? How I am curious. Not saying I'd want to fall in Love though. It looks a bit daunting.

Do you have a sweetheart yet? I have not. You should have by now with a face as pretty as yours! I count myself fortunate not to, mind you, as I am taught that love does not pay bills, or change views, of lift your position in life in any  other way from our dear but heart broken father.

Are you taught the same?

                                                                                Respondes-vous, si vous plait

                                                                                Mms. Morgianette De Paviel, or should that be Miss Gloria Britannia Hammond?

My Dear Sister,

                   I hope you are as well  as the last time we communicated. I myself am coping; the infernal Marquis is rude and vulgar as ever, I wish I could be with you at this time of great hardship in France, for you are such a comfort to me.

How are you enjoying Portsmouth? All those fine sailors and marines, I am sure you are in your element!

You must not talk so of our King. However true it may be, it is traitorous talk and would cost lives if discovered. I had no idea the English had done it to. How that turns the tables!

You talk of love, dear Morgan. I thought you did not believe in it , or was I mistaken?

To your question of a sweetheart of mine, I will have to say that he is yet to appear. I survive with the hope that I will find a caring French man who will comfort and protect me. Unless I move to England, I will do all I can not to love an English man. I would not want to end my life in the torment that Chere Maman faced, for she loved Father so deeply, even at the bitter end, which you must count yourself fortunate to have missed, God bless her soul.

Minnette, as I have recently found out, is working to overthrow our King. Will she not rest till she his hung, drawn and quartered? Honestly, the girl drives me to despair.

Morgan, I hope that one day I will be able to come and live with you and Father, if you are not married of course. I am desperately lonely without family, and France is driving me to an early grave.

                   Love

                             Marriette

Oh, my dear Marriette, what a despair I am in! Father has chosen me to marry one, and I have recently found myself in affection for a man!

The man who holds my love is a Mr. Archibald Kennedy. He is little more than a midshipman, 3rd son of  Lord Kennedy of the Shire of Gloucester. The man my father wishes me to marry is the Earl of Edrington, also known as Major Edrington. He has an estate, a fabulous town house, and money. He is reputed to be dashing, something that my dear Archie can not claim to be, yet the thought of marrying such a man fills me with anguish!

I did not believe  I could ever feel this strongly about anyone, but I do, oh how I do, but It will never have a chance to blossom into love! Oh what a despair!

Respondes-vous

                                                Miss Morgan

My Dearest Marriette

                                        We are almost there. The trial has begun and we shall execute the king within weeks.

Oh how I have longed for this moment! The moment when we shall finally make the nobles pay for what they have done to us. When we have finished with then here, we shall move into England... We shall rescue Morgianette from her fate as Gloria Britannia, we shall take her away from her false English life. She shall be with us once more, and we can wash away the aristocratic blood from our souls forever. Vive le Republique!

You may say I am predicting success too soon, but we are so close, ma petite soeur! Soon, we will be free! You shall be liberated from Le Marquis, & I shall no longer be hunted down for "mistreating him". I wish I could tell Mms. Morgan about our victory...

Do not write back to me, it is not safe. Burn this letter as soon as you have read it. People are watching, mon amie.

We are so close!

                Respondez-vous

                                Minnette

My Dearest Morgan

                         You must forget this Archie. As a woman of the aristocracy you must sacrifice your life for your family... Even if it does hurt.

Minnette says that the work is progressing very well. Your Archie and Major Edrington may be forced into battle... the widows allowance will be substantially better from a major than a midshipman...

In times such as these we must be practical, Miss Morgan. Love will leave you cold in war. A good marriage will keep you from harm when your husband is not there to protect you.

Please be prudent in this.

                             Love

                                      Marriette

Chere  Marriette,

                                Major Edrington and I are due to be married at the end of the month.

I know I have made the right decision, though it took much courage to refuse dear sweet Archie's proposal when it came. He is such a handsome boy, so kind and caring, whereas the Major (whose name I found out today is Courtenay) barely speaks any words to me, and none of them are romantic ones. Courtenay is thirty-eight, a dashing man as I have been told, with a soft voice  that makes me feel at ease with the match when he is there... however, when I am left with Mme Hammond to discuss what I shall do in my married life, the subjects that arise petrify me. I shall have to lie with this man, bare his children... such thoughts make me weep with fear and long for dear Archie.

However, as you do say, with the impending disaster neither of them are safe. Courtenay will at least leave me with at least Ł 400  a year at the time of his death, whereas I doubt I would have had Ł 20 off my dear sweet boy.

I have made the noble decision. I shall venture into the noble life.

                                Love

                                                Morgan

Marriette

        Remember this day, Marie. Remember this year, 1795. We have overthrown the King and Queen.

We are free from their oppressive rule, Mariette!!!! I can write to Morgan without fear, for we, the people of France can be heard. No longer shall we starve, no longer shall we be used as slaves, no longer shall we be treated with the respect of cattle as we bravely face our endless misery. We have the King's head. We are free, Marie!

I am so happy with this news. We shall create an equal world for ourselves, a world where we are self-sufficient, a world with no powers, no rulers, only the people. Myself and little Pierre will no longer be looked on as the cast-offs of the aristocracy, for I swear I shall kill the infernal Marquis who abused me so.

Vive le Republique, Citizen!

                        Minnie

Chere Minnette

                                No doubt  dear Marriette will have told you about my marriage. I must admit, married life suits me rather well, and I have found myself a rather pleasing husband.

But here comes my confession, and I can say I am not ashamed in the slightest... on the third day of my marriage, my husband had to leave for London... I took  the liberty to travel the hours ride down to Portsmouth.... and I bedded my own Archie! It does feel rather wicked, having taken a lover so early on in my marriage, but I do not suppose it shall matter, as my poor boy is surely doomed to die fighting against our noble cause.

Fancy that? A little republican girl, married to an aristo! Tis all tres amusant, when you think about it. 

Respondez-vous, citizen!

                                                Morgianette

Chere Minnette

                   The Marquis has fled! he has taken the Marquise and they have sought refuge in Britain. I am relieved at least that I no longer have to serve him, but I am worried of what might happen if he meets Morgianette at court. Would he dare unmask her? I hate to think.

Respondez-vous

                   Marie

Chere Marriette

                                I am living the good life here in England. I have Servants on my hand all the time, I have an adoring husband who buys me good things, and I have a lover who keeps the nights warm for me, though now I fear he has left for sea. He will not last long. At least I shall know it is one less soldier opposing my sister.

I thought the prospect of losing Archie would affect me more than it has. However, now I have Courtenay to care for my every need the thought of heartache seems less important. I see I am turning into a cold-blooded royalist as we speak.

I hope I find you well. How I wish I could have you with me, safe in England... but the only way to have you with me without alerting suspicion would be to have you as my Ladies Maid. You have only just escaped oppression, and I would not have you step into it again.

Love

                Morgan

Chere Morgan

                I am pleased to hear that you have balanced out your life. Now that the Marquis has fled to England, you must be on your guard, ma cherie. You cannot be too careful.

Pierre is becoming a true revolutionary. He is eight now, and a fine young star, singing our anthem with a true sparkle. His father would be disgusted!

I am sorry that we are separated so. You with your aristocratic lifestyle, seeing yourself in every maid who attends you... me as the maid, seeing the enemy as all aristocrats, when my own sister is one! But the DePaviel family defy the rules. We shall never be separated, not by class, nor war, nor sea, nor land.

Respondez-vous, ma soeur cadette!

                                Minn.

Minn,

                I have seen the Marquis in London. He did not say anything  to Courtenay, but I could see it in his eyes that he knew me. 

We met at the officers ball in London. I was there on Courtenay's arm when le Marquis came to talk to us. He talked about the natural order of life, and I made silly comments to keep the men thinking they were superior. Then that damned Marquis said to me "Of course, a widely travelled Lady as yourself would have come in contact with the French and the peasants. You will agree with me that they are ignorant animals fit only for the places god gave them?" I could have struck him then, but I was forced to agree with him! Odious man.

Respondez-vous

                                Morgan

To Gloria Britannia, Countess of Edrington

                                                Oh, how grand your title sounds! I have heard of your encounter with the marquis. Be careful. He is, for all his faults, a cunning man, and If he plans to expose you he will do so in the worst possible fashion.. Remember, he will ask after Minnette. Deny all correspondence with her. Burn her letters. We cannot be too cautious, for once our letters are discovered she will surely die, either at the hand of the Royalists for her crimes, or at the Republicans for contact with the enemy- you.

I hate to be so blunt, but I feel I have no choice. I could not bear losing my last hopes, my sisters.

Love

          Marie

Chere Marie

           The Queen has been killed. We are going to repair the wrongs our ancestors endured.

Have you heard of poor Morgan's encounter with the enemy? She seems most shaken. We must try and help her, for if Courtenay found out her personage she would surely be out on the streets. Damn that man. He has caused our family enough suffering; he "gave" Chere Maman to our father, he left me a fallen woman with child at the age of thirteen, he has beat you and forced you into a life of servitude... will he not relent until he has destroyed pretty miss Morgan too?

Today was Pierre's eighth birthday. He sang out in the streets, celebrating his special day. He is every bit a DePaviel.

                Minn.

Chere Marie

                Le Marquis came to visit me privately today. I was shaking with fear as he entered. He told me how much I had grown since my days en France, told me how beautiful I had become and all....

Then he told me straight that he would not mention any of my past as long as I told him where Minnette and Pierre were. I did as we had said, and told him that I had not been in correspondence with Minn. since she fled the town seven years ago. He then told me he knew I was writing to France as the maid had told him for three guineas. I had to tell him I wrote to you, for he knows that you still serve at his house. I told him I had stopped writing as soon as this terrible war had started, as my husband would not agree to it. I only wish I could convince myself that he believed me.

Love

                Morgan

Minnette

          La Marquise has returned to the house. I trust you will inform the army. 

She has set us all up in our old positions and is making demands of all of us. George has a mind to kill her right now, but I think that seeing her on trial will prove more rewarding.

I feel like a cold-blooded killer... but when I think of how that woman has treated me, how that family has misused us... La Marquise was the one who told father he should take away our dear Morgianette. She only offered because there were no jobs left around the house for her to fill. She tore up our family so that she did not have a "useless being" around her property. She is a cold now as she ever was, and I shall be glad to see her headless.

Respondez-vous

                   Marriette

Morgianette

           The Marquise is dead. The republican army seized her from the town, gave her a trial and executed her for crimes against the people. We can thank our dear prudent sister for that.

I have news regarding our Father. His ship has been damaged off the coast of Brittany. Many of his men have been captured, but he has not been. He is safely being transported to Gibraltar. No doubt you must be glad to hear this.

Our nest victim is to be le Marquis. Marriette aided me in the last, now it is your turn, Mms. Morgan. Do what you can.

        Love

                Minn.

My dearest Minn.,

                                What you ask of me is  impossible! I cannot do as you ask, as it would almost definitely lead to my downfall! 

All I can realistically do is try and tempt the Marquis back to France. If we can get him back into Moucouton maybe we can force action.

I am sorry I cannot do more

                Love

                                Morgan

Gloria,

          Oh, my dearest Morgan, I cannot tell you how much Moucouton sparkles now that the enemy is gone! This petite village that once I found cold and uninviting has become so dear to me!

In absence of you and Minn., I have found myself a new family. I now teach the young children. I love them dearly, and they are so eager to learn what I teach! I teach them how to read, how to write, what the world looks like- I have even started teaching a few of the older students how to read and write English! I have finally found my happiness in the world.

           Love

                   Marie


	3. 1794

1794

Chere Morgiannette

                Life is happier than I can tell you. We are no longer staving, we support each other through our strife. Paris feels like a home rather than a prison.

How are you and Courtenay coping with Le Marquis constantly around you? The sooner you get him back to Moucouton the better. Not only for you, but for all of us.

Pierre is well. He is responding well to the new France, though I think he does not understand where the nobles have gone. I have told him they have gone far away to pay for their cruelty. He seems to accept this.

Respondez-vous

                Minn.

My dearest Marie

                                I am so glad to hear that the children are learning so well. It is good to think that they can pen their name and read words. It was a luxury denied to us for many years.

I have no news of my marriage. Yet again I have failed to produce a child. I am most vexed; I do not wish to anger my husband, and every day he grows colder to me. I have to recite verse or play or sing to win back his affections. It seems that he did not fall in love with me over my beauty, but over my mind. I feel it is far more secure a marriage for that, for when my looks fade and I grow old  and fat he will love me as he does now, a pretty young girl of sixteen. I hope very much that one day you will find a good husband, sister, for as much fulfilment you find from the children of the village, nothing compares to a stable home.

love

                Morgan

Chere Minnette

                   Morgan tells me that I should marry. I see no reason to. I have all I need in my teaching. I often think she does not understand how different things are here en Francais. For her marriage is simple and easy, whereas for us it is a dangerous business.

You would not marry Jean, would you? For he is much what Courtenay is to Morgan; a provider, protector and lover. I would not wish to be the spinster sister what ever I may say. I am glad Pierre takes to him so well. Maybe you could raise him in a family.

Love

          Mariette

Chere Marie

           There is terrible discord in Paris tonight. A group of people, people I saw often, have been executed for crimes against the people.

They were charged with conspiring with royalist armies in Britain, and were Guillotined this very morning. The streets have been full of gossip all day. Jean has gone to try and sort what is happening.

Love

        Minn.

Minnette

                I have found the answer to our problems. A new face has arrived in court: Le General LaCreole. He is a Royalist who is desperate to take an army into France and attempt to restart the Vendee movement. He is a fool to think he can, but it may be our chance to get le Marquis back into Moucouton, whilst killing of a few more Royalists, both French and British. Oh, how excited I am! I will start working with them tomorrow morn

                Love

                                Morgan

Minn.

          This is most terrible news! what an unfortunate development! You must guard yourself, mon amie. If they found out about Miss Morgan they may take it the wrong way and charge you too.

You say they were executed in a day? That is very soon, and very uncomforting.

Miss Morgan is working further on her plans. She has started sweet talking Le Generale like only Morgan can. She has always been most charming in her manner. I feel most dowdy in comparison. She hopes to send him and Le Marquis to Moucouton within a matter of months. We are close!

          Love

                   Mariette

Morgiannette,

                This is most excellent news! We will have a liberated town by the end of next year! Once le Marquis is dead we will be able to live free of his shadow, me and Pierre. Who knows, maybe I shall marry Jean, and Pierre shall grow older with a father! Oh, life is most pleasant at the moment.

However, the fate of my group of friends still troubles me terribly. The trial was based on no evidence, all that was said was not backed up. I wonder sometimes....

But I must not let it trouble me. Not when things are going so well.

Respondez-vous

                Minn.

My dearest Marie

                                Oh, what news! Courtenay has decided he should want to accompany Le general et le Marquis into France. This, I admit, worries me intensely. I have grown to care very much for him, and seeing him hurt would cause me heartache. However, if by some curse of fate he does get injured or die at least I shall know it is for the good of my dearest sisters.

They plan to go into France in October 1795. it will be an eventful month I am sure

Respondez-vous

                                Morgan

Chere Morgiannette,

                   I understand your worry, but you cannot let it stand in the way of our great vengeance. If we do not destroy le Marquis, he will hurt you, maybe more so than he has Minnette and I. You cannot risk your life, Morgan. If we can only stop him, it will be the end of our hardships. Your life as Gloria will be unthreatened, and we shall be free!

Comfort yourself with this.

Love

          Marie

Marie

        Morgan has told me that the forces are gathering and the invasion is imminent. However, she does not know the exact plans of this "invasion", so I have advised my peers to send some assassins to try and steal plans.

Ah, victory shall be ours!

The day of liberation seems so close, non? It feels odd to be so close to victory...

R.S.V.P

        Minn.


	4. 1795

1795

Ma Cherie Minnette,

                                I have met the men that shall accompany my dearest husband across to your shores. My dearest shall head the English armies, Le Generale LaCreole and that damnable Marquis shall lead the French, and who do you think is leading the naval men on shore? Lieutenant Horatio Hornblower (the very same esteemed leader) and none other than my own  Lieutenant Archibald Kennedy!

I am of course most shocked. As manners dictated he approached me and asked after my health. I feel ashamed to say I begged for him to ask to be transferred from this mission as I knew there would be few survivors. He assured me he would not, and we shared one last time together that very afternoon.

He shall die. I am sure of it. And so shall Courtenay and then I shall be a rich seventeen-year-old widow, of all things.

Only one month

                                Morgan

Chere Minnette,

                  This month shall be the month. The villagers know little about the invasion, only that it is happening. Oh, Minnette, what a state I am in! What if it does not work out as we have planned? God knows I want to be brave, but I can't face the idea of death amongst the children of Moucouton. My poor children may be hurt, oh God, will they be spared! Oh, I wish I had your courage or Miss Morgan's optimism about this matter, however I fear for the people, and as for seeing that damnable Marquis again...

Dearest Minn, I shall console myself with thoughts of you, Pierre and our soeur caddette. Maybe this will see me through.

Respondez-vous

                   Mariette

Chere Minnette

                                It is done. The forces have left. I watched my dearest boy leave from a distance, and then I must admit I indulged in a tearful farewell from my dear Courtenay. He knows now the mission is almost certain suicide, and there will be little or no survivors. We worked this out as there are five ships taking the armies, and only two that shall await in case of retreat. I will miss him severely... you never know, maybe I shall journey to France if he dies? we could all be together, together as we have nerve been, without our foes. I shall surely be pardoned by La Republique when they see the service I have done for our beloved France.

The forces will arrive in a matter of days from the time you receive this letter. Tell Marie to be on her guard.

                Morgiannette

My Dearest Morgan,

                       Please excuse the writing in this letter, but I have less than moments to write this. Oh my dearest sister, I have betrayed you!

The forces landed as expected, but they separated into two divisions. LaCreole took to the west of the bay, and Le Marquis came to the village. The republican armies were forced to battle the west bay first, leaving Le Marquis to wreak havoc on us once more. Oh, Morgianette, it was terrible! sixteen men of the village were killed within a day. He murdered La Mayor and took charge of the village, forcing me to wait on him whilst he served his commanding officers, one of which was the Earl, your husband. A sweet man yes, but of little help to me.

There was however one who took notice of my plight. A Lieutenant Horatio Hornblower. He made me feel so special, Morgan. I wrote to you as I knew you would understand! I was wrong to tell you to abandon your Archie, for love is the most perfect thing!

He is taking me to England to wed me, Morgan. I will leave as a prisoner, but arrive a lady, like you. There is but one thing I regret in this business. To save the life of the man I loved I had to tell him of the position of the republican army. It will be of no matter, they will not retreat and they are vastly outnumbered, but I have saved my love and any who will leave with him.

It seemed so easy to judge this war before. It seemed easy to judge your position as well, but now I understand your pain. But I truly believe that he will make a good life for me.

I shall meet you at Portsmouth!

Love

          Mariette

Marie,

                Oh God, please stop what you are doing! This letter is unlikely to reach you on time, but I felt I had to try!

What you are doing is madness! You were not wrong when you said I should chose Courtenay over Archie. True, I felt strong feelings for Archie, but he would not care for me in time, he would not try to give me the world! Courtenay does, and that is real love. Feelings change. the Lieutenant will not marry you when you arrive here. He will have his way with you then send you to become a prisoner of war. And by betraying our army you have endangered the campaign, the town and the lives of Minnette and I. If we are linked to the information you gave Lieutenant Hornblower Minnette shall be killed and I shall be disgraced and imprisoned. We were doing this for us, Marie! I sent both Archie and Courtenay to their deaths just so I could be with you and Minn! We are DePaviel's; in times like this nothing else matters except us. I would kill our father too if it meant we could be together once more. I am sacrificing everything. Do not you realise? If Courtenay shall perish and it is found that I am a republican I shall have nothing!

Oh, Marie! I do hope you get this before it is too late!

                                                Morgiannette

Morgan,

        It is too late. Mariette is dead.

I was sent your letter after they found the body. The army told me she was caught in the crossfire as she attempted escape from Moucouton. The Lieutenant left her for dead in the first instant and did not look back.

The Marquis is also amongst the fallen. Killed by the people, how poetic. I am finally free of him....If only Marie had seen.

My God, Morgan! I did not think it would come to this. Of all the people to die, her! She was so innocent in this war... I am sure to die for my actions against men, you yourself have betrayed your own kin, but her! She was content to live away from this whole cursed thing. Yet we dragged her in. We thought she would cope well. Oh, Morgan, we have killed our sister!

It is only just sinking in that she is gone. Oh, and how she died! Placing her trust in the enemy, I always thought she was above such trivialities. She fell for a false love, oh the shame! And now we will never see her again!

I am far too distraught to write more.

Respond soon

                Minnette


	5. 1796

1796

Minn.

I found myself dreaming of her again. Her smile, her beautiful features, taken away forever....Archie, too is dead. He passed away on a recent trip to the Indies.At last it is over, I believe...

I have news. Such news would have excited me in the past, yet now it feels empty.... I am with child. Courtenay, who returned to me, thank the Lord, is most excited of the news. I try to feign enthusiasm, but Minnette, I cannot stop thinking of them both... I miss my dearest Marie, and I am starting to believe that my child's father is Archie.

I think Courtenay knows he is not the father. Yet he seems to stand by me, therefore I know he loves me truly. Yet still it does not seem to matter. All I see is them, both fair and beautiful, both innocents in over their heads....

We must keep fighting though, Minn. I will fight till my last breath, for now we are avenging her death also.

Respondez-vous

Morgan

My Dearest Morgiannette

The news about the baby is very pleasing. Maybe you can name it after Marriette.

I have reason to believe I am being followed. Oh, perhaps it is my mind playing tricks again, but I could swear on mama's grave that I am being watched.

I have felt it since my friends were killed last year. Every turn I take I can hear them, so close....

I have worried about it for such a long time, but with the invasion and the untimely death of out dear sister it had not been a priority of mine. What shall I do? What if the government has discovered my link with the information found out by Lt. Hornblower? They will not stop until they have found me, and then what will become of you, ma soeur cadette? Oh, what has our dear Marie started....

I shall update you when I have news.

Respondez-vous

Minn.

Chere Minnette,

I pray for you daily. We must be wary of this . Courtenay has told me that Hornblower has already risen to the rank of a 1st leiutenant on a new ship. He is rising fast, and could bring us all down.

My health is still good, and the baby is progressing well. My hand-maid, Lottie, is ever so good to me. She has been with me for many years, and alone knows of my dealings with Archie. She is convinced the baby shall be a girl, and has suggested the name Marianne. Tis all the fashion round London, says she, to conjoin two names, and she had heard me say Marie in my sleep.... I cannot say how much I still miss her.

You must be wary, mon amie. If I should loose you aswell I would not know what to do!

Respondez-vous

Morgan

Chere Morgianette,

They have not yet left me. I fear greatly for mine and Pierre's safety, so I have entrusted him to Jean. I pray he will keep him safe.

I am afraid I must be more infrequent in my letters to you. If they intercept my letters, we might loose everything. Times are dangerous, my dearest! If one of us should be discovered...

I will not dwell on the possibilities. For all your optimism, Miss Morgan, you can tell when true danger is near.

Keep alert

Minn.

Dearest Minn,

I have waited two months to respond to your letter, but I cannot wait any longer. I miss you most dreadfully, especially now in the isolation of my condition.

I am big and round and exhausted. The baby is due to be born in a matter of weeks, or so my physician says, and I am in blooming health.

Oh, how I wish I was in France right now. Spring is such a pleasant time. Instead I am to stay out of sight inside my room whilst Courtenay entertains the masses in the ballroom below. Oh how I long for a ball!

How is the condition in Paris? It sickens me to think of you in hardship, seperated from the man you love and your beloved child. My child is not yet born, and yet I cannot think of life without my little Marianne or Archibald.

Courtenay suggested the name if the child was male. Yet there was no harshness when he mentioned it, instead he seemed slightly sad... If it is a boy it shall be called Archibald George, after our illustrious King. How odd.

I still pray for your safety. You must inform me of your present condition, I lie awake every night sick with worry over you. You must at least get me word of how you are faring.

Respondez-vous

Morgiannette

My dearest Morgan,

They have not ceased to follow me yet. However, my largest worry now is not of myself, but of Pierre. Oh Morgan, they have taken him away!

It is not Jeans fault. He took him far into the south of France, far away from both Paris and me. However, he was tracked by the government, and now they have him imprisoned. I do not know what they have done with Pierre.

Oh Morgan, I wish I could write more, but I feel their eyes on me more every day.

Vive le Repulique, for even now I will not cease to fight for it!

Minn.

My dearest Minnette,

I have a daughter. Oh, I wish you could see her. Marrianne is the fairest baby you have ever seen, light and gay as an angel. She is weak, however, yet the physician tells me there is every chance she shall live.

I myself am not yet recovered. I will not tell Courtenay, yet I still have not stopped bleeding since her birth, a month ago.

Methinks I shall be fine, it is only slight bleeding after all. I am more concerned f how you are faring. How is your search for Pierre ? Surely he will not be harmed. Maybe he has been entrusted into the care of another family? You must not give up

Respondez-vous

Morgan

My Dearest sister,

Jean is dead. Charged of crimes against the people.

This is now becoming farcical. My lover is dead, my child is missing, not at the hands of the enemy, but at the hands of the republique that I myself helped to create!

Oh, my dearest Morgan, I cannot think. Such betrayal is beyond me. We have fought for our cause, we have lost for it, yet they still doubt us? Oh, to be with you right now would bring me such comfort.

Your health is also a worry to me. I know you, Morgianette, the optimist, but you would not withold the truth of your condition from me, would you? If you are ill, pretty Miss Morgan, I must know. To be sent a message from somebody else would be too much. in your next letter I expect you to tell me what is truthfully happening to you, ma soeur cadette.

I shall send more information soon.

Respondez-vous

Minnette

My dearest Minn.

I bear good news. Marrianne is out of danger. She is growing stronger by the day, and is now a bouncing babe with rosy cheeks and playful laughter. I love her so it almost makes me weep, for she reminds me of the two people I loved most in the world. It is now apparent to me the resemblance between Archie and the child, for her eyes are the same brilliant blue of his, rather than the dark brown of mine and my husbands. However, all visitors remark on how startling the resemblance between her and her fathers brow, so perhaps she inherited her eyes from our dealy departed Marriette. Either way, I am growing unsure that I will see her grow into either's resemblance.

I am weak, Minnette. Even now, three months since her birth I have not yet left my bed. My physician tells me I am out of danger of dying from blood loss, yet my heart has been weakened forever. I shall no longer be able to ride, and he has called for my daughter to be taken out of my care. 

As for the grand parties I wished to attend, that will be no more. No dancing, no playing the harpsichord or harp, I am even limited to my time for reading and singing. Courtenay has brought me a carrying-chair, so that I may be able to receive visitors or make a short enterance at balls set in our own home. He told me that it would be a crime to deny society the wit and charm of Gloria Brittania. Yet it still sits in the corner of my room, as I feel weaker every day. Oh, sweet Minnette, I am still yet a girl, and I have been reduced to this! The physician even doubts if I shall be able to cope with producing more children.

I am scared, Minnete.

Respondez-vous

Morgiannette

My dearest sister,

I wish that I could be with you now. The thought of my lively beautiful young sister being reduced to such makes me weep bitter tears.

I, at least have some good news. I have found Pierre. He is in an orphanage, suffering greatly and being made to work in a laundry.

Oh, Morgan! I am so afraid! Still I feel my hunters breathing down the back of my neak, and all this time I weep for you and Pierre!

I must hear more from you, my dearest.

R.S.V.P

Minn.

My dearest Minnette,

I am glad you have found Pierre safe, yet you must recover him from the orphanage; they are dangerous places.

I am feeling slightly better, though still weak. I have now used my chair to be presented at an army ball at our own home. I sat and entertained for almost an hour, though it tired me greatly. Courtenay noticed my hardships and sent me back upstairs.

He is not as fond of me as he was; he does not visit me every day as he used to. I fear that the physicians news that I may not be able to conceive any more children may have affected his adoration of me. Or perhaps he tires of me, as I am not as sparkling as once I was. He has, however, decided to fetch me a companion, a Lady Amelia Metzger. She is a sweet lady, around four years my senior. I see her every week, and in between those weekly visits I have dear Lottie to keep me company. It was sweet of him to think of my loneliness, though I am no longer permitted by him to see my little Marrianne.

You must reply to me, for I am still terribly lonely.

All my love,

Morgan

Morgan,

You are right, I must retrieve Pierre. I am not sure of how I shall do this, but I must, god I must.

You must be careful not to exhaust yourself, Morgan. You will get strong again, I know you shall. Then you will be able to have more children.

My shadows have not yet left me. They follow my every move. I do not know how long it shall be before they strike. I have to be constantly alert, which is tiring.

I must stop writing; if I stay here too long, who knows what could happen.

All my love

Minn.

My dearest Minnette,

What pain I am in! My legs have become weaker and infected my body with poison. Oh Minnette, I fear this may be my last battle.

Father has come to visit me already. He has delared that Marianne must be bought to me as I wish. Dear sweet man.

Courtenay says nothing, yet he stares so, sometimes at me, sometimes at Marianne, often at the physician. I can hear them talking outside my bedroom door. They talk often about death.

God, Minnette, it is such pain! Yet it was unprecidented, as the physician believed truly I was making a recovery. I fear greatly for Marianne now, and what Courtenay shall do with her if I deteriorate. I pray he has heart to keep her with him, yet I doubt it more every time I catch his cold gaze. I love him so still, I shall tell him that every day till my death. My dearest sister, I feel now I cannot offer any optimism. I surely am to die. Doctor Carew has been trying to counter the infection by giving me a medicine of somekind, but it only serves to make me more nauseous. I refuse laudanum, as it makes me see things oddly, and though it dulls the pain I am too afraid of what I might say.

I love you, Minnette. This shall be my last letter, as even now my hand shakes and my mind blurrs. Write to me still, for perhaps your hand will keep my mind from madness. I will think of you always and see you in heaven with our beautiful sister and my dearest boy.

Love,

Gloria

Ma Soeur Cadette,

Oh dearest Morgan! Please continue to fight, for I cannot bear the thought of loosing you, not now, not with all that is happening around us.

Pierre has been taken out of the orphanage. I can only presume they have found my letters to you. I fear he is lost forever!

I have decided to travel to London. I know it is a risk, but I have nothing left to stay for here. Tell your servant girl Lottie to expect a French visitor. I cannot loose another sister without saying goodbye! I prepare to travel within the next month. Wait for me, ma cherie.

I shall come

Minnette

_My dear Madam,_

_ My mistress has informed me of your imminent arrival. However, her condition gets worse every day, and I must beg you to reconsider your visit. I feel that the hand of death is upon her._

_Oh madam, since writing the above something terrible has happened. I was changing my ladies sheets when I managed to spy on Dr Carew's mixture lying on the table. Madam, I have reason to believe she has been poisoned! I took a moment to read the various bottles surrounding her, and I spilt a little on my finger. An hour later I could hardly stand. Oh madam! Why would any person wish harm to my mistress!_

_I shall not leave her, yet I must beg of you to think of your safety and stay well clear of this place._

_Yours Faithfully,_

_ Lottie Cooper_

_Dear Madam,_

_ My mistress Gloria has died this afternoon. I am leaving the house after I have delivered this letter._

_My master has asked to see his daughter Marianne. He had not seen her for over a month, but my mistress begged him to love and care for Marianne as much as he has her. I have been praying for the girl ever since this wretched business began. I can only hope he shows mercy on her._

_There is now no reason for you to visit this place. My mistress is dead and Marianne will be cared for, either here or at Kerriton heights with Lady Hammond. You must stay away from here now. My master will not admit any aquaintances of my mistress, and is set to take a new wife within a year, most probably Lady Amelia Metzger, my mistresses German companion whom he hired at the start of her illness. In my opinion it is him who has killed her; there are far too many coincidences otherwise._

_I do hope you shall receive this letter, as my friend Rosie believes that no letters are leaving the house._

_Yours Faithfully_

_ Lottie_

Morgan,

Still I have not heard from you or Lottie. I must assume that I shall be welcomed when I arrive. Unfortunately, this will now not be until next year in January.

I have located Pierre. I know at least he is safe. He has been adopted into the care of an important family who have no heir. There is no way I can get him back, but I do know he is safe, thank the lord.

How is your health? I pray for you daily. It fills me with sorrow to think of you in your weakened state. But I know you shall recover, no matter what you say. We DePaviel's are survivors.

My shadow still plagues me. I often wonder what they plan to do. They still have not struck; what is it I know? It drives me mad not knowing.

I shall write soon.

Minnette

Morgan

I am going to arrive in around two months time. All arrangements have been made.

We shall be together! The thought warms me so, for I have missed you, my sister! I remember you, back now ten years and more, gathering flowers to give to maman and singing like a nightingale. I will never forget how confidently you walked up to le Marquis and gave him a rose, and his face! He was shocked, at first, then he smiled. It was the only time I ever looked at him with no anger. He took your rose and wore it in his lapel, proclaiming you "L'enfant Fleur". You always were the most charming of us.

We Shall be together, ma soeur.

Minnette.


	6. 1797

1797

My dearest Morgan,

                I am being watched. Right at this moment. I know it. I could hear them follow me, down the alleyways, around the streets. They are hard on my heels as I write this.

Oh Morgan, I am scared. They have finally come for me. But why? Why now? It makes no sense, I am leaving them to it and I-

My mother's body was found over this note. She had been garrotted and stripped of any valuables on her person. In England, I traced Lottie Cooper and found a grave. 1766-1796. There is no evidence to show her death was linked to either the Earl of Edrington or Morgiannette DePaviel.

Later also, their father, monsieur Hammond was killed serving the united forces of Napoleon and Ireland.


End file.
